This Means War Part 2
by God of the Challenge
Summary: On the anniversary of the death of their loved ones, Team Phantom have been called in by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., and have been assigned to bring down the Justice League, Teen Titans, and GIW. Team Phantom knew it would not be an easy task, but Fury told them they wouldn't be doing it alone. Now with the help of various super heroes, the days of JL, TT, and GIW are numbered.
1. Chapter 1

**GC - Hello Godlings! What I have here is a specialtreat. Ever heard of a story called "This Means War" by moonlightjasmine? Well, I got permission to write a part 2 for the story. But I'm not doing it alone. By my side, your friend and mine, "TheWhiteTitan"!**

 **TWT -** **This is my first Collaboration fic, so I'm pretty excited to see how this goes. Can't wait to see how this story goes and to see what me and God of the Challenge will do. Also, don't forget to leave a review. Well, See you later.**

* * *

One year has passed since The Foley's, Fenton's, and Manson's were killed by the GIW, Justice League, and Teen Titans. While the latter two did not kill them per say, they did nothing to prevent it.

All over the world, the people were divided. The GiW were supposed to keep them safe, yet they harmed two normal families and the Fentons, who were the leading researchers of Ghosts.

They were afraid that they might become the next ones to be executed on T.V. and their heroes would do nothing to help them.

On the other hand, the wealthy and famous didn't care as long as they and their reputation were safe.

As for Team Phantom, they wandered the earth, taking down GIW agents as they did so.

They were setting up traps, killing every agent stupid enough to fall for their bait. But they live one alive, so they can find more of them.

And he was currently strung up on the ceiling. His white uniform was stained in blood, from all the knife wounds he got.

"Talk," Phantom said as he twisted the ice knife on his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. "Where is your base of operations."

He changed after one year. His hair was longer and his eyes were lifeless, fitting his name. He was dressed in a black cloak over his old jumpsuit.

After watching his family killed like animals on T.V., his view in life changed. Now, he'll kill anyone that gets in his way in his revenge.

"No...more..." the agent pleaded, gasping for air.

"That's not an answer," Phantom said coldly before making another knife and stabbing him on the shoulder, making the man cry in pain.

Sam and Tucker watched as Phantom interrogated the slimeball. Sam and Tucker had also changed. Sam now called herself "Frenzy Plant" and Tucker called himself "Automatize".

Frenzy Plant was dressed in a dress made of glowing leaves with vines covering her arms and legs. She enjoyed stringing that bastard up like a pig about to butchered.

Automatize was changed as well. His brown skinned turned dark-green, his hair was black and curly and his eyes were red and full of rage. Inside his body were the gadgets he took from the bastards they killed, merging it with his physique.

"When is that asshole gonna crack?" Automatize said in a growl, revealing sharp teeth.

"Be patient," Frenzy Plant said as she looked at the bleeding agent. "He'll crack. They always do."

It didn't take long for the agent to spill. But by that time, a friend they had made had arrived. His name, was Deadpool. Deadpool had an amazing healing factor, and also didn't have a problem with killing. Deadpool wore a full body latex suit which covered his hideous scars.

"Hey if you looked like Ryan Renolds crossed with a Shar pei, you'd understand." Deadpool said to the audience.

"Who are you talking to?" Automatize asked.

"No one important, amigo," Deadpool said as he threw a sombero and it landed on Automatize. He then turned to Phantom and the hostage. "And you started the fun without me? C'mon! I thought we were friends!"

"You can have this piece of shit once he tells me where his friends are," Phantom said, not looking at Deadpool. The guy was crazier than the psychopaths in Arkham Asylum, but he was a guy that has a deep understanding on what they felt, having everything taken away by people like the GiW, so in a way, Phantom respects him.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush!" Deadpool said as he appeared in front of Phantom.

He can also somehow read minds.

"Besides, we don't need him," Deadpool said as he pulled out a map covered in blood and cheese. "I found there base."

"How did you...?" Phantom asked as he grabbed the map before he noticed the cheese. "And why the hell is it covered in cheese?"

"It was extra cheese night at Bueno Nacho," Deadpool replied as he ate nachos with extra cheese. "Want shome?" he asked in a mouthful.

"No thanks," Phantom said as he opened the map and read it. Once he saw the location, he smirked before turning to the hostage. "Well then, I guess we don't need you after all."

"Oh! Oh! Can I have him?" Deadpool asked as he jumped up and down. "I promise to slice him and cut him and bash his head open with a crowbar if you let me have him!"

"He's all yours," Phantom said as he walked away from the hostage as Deadpool cheered and pulled out a crowbar from somewhere.

"Smashy smashy SMASHY!" The Merc with a Mouth said as he played "Whack a Dirtbag", while the rest of the group looked over a map.

"You guys ready to hunt some rats?" Phantom asked, his eyes glowing brightly. The other two nodded, their eyes also glowing brightly. They started flying away from their safe house. "Deadpool, clean up after your done!"

"Sure! Hey get me some chimichangas will ya!" Deadpool called as he threw the crowbar away and pulled out a saw and hammer. "Now let's play Surgeon Simulator live!"

As the three flew away, they could hear the scream inside their safe house.

* * *

When Team Phantom had finally arrived, the GIW were ready. Or so the agents thought.

"Get ready, on my mark!" one of their generals exclaimed, readying his own blaster. Every agent in their base was there and armed to the teeth. They heard about the bases being destroyed, so when the missing agents didn't report, they knew they were next. "Once those scums appear, we will blast them to the nine gates of hell where they belong!"

They all tensed, ready to fire and kill. Sweat fell from their heads as their beats against their chest as they waited.

Suddenly, without any warning, their weapons and tanks started moving before they floated off towards the air.

"They're here!" the general shouted as the ground shook and monstrous roots appeared, wrapping around them.

Team Phantom appeared before them.

"You know, it's funny." Phantom said coldly. "You think ghosts can't feel pain, but yet you've never gotten a chance to see if it's true."

"Why don't we fix that for you?" Automatize said with a cruel smirk.

With a snap from Frenzy Plant's fingers, giant thorns appeared in the roots, piercing the agents. The thorns glowed green as the agents felt like they were being injected.

"What are you doing!?" the general exclaimed as he felt his entire being burning inside.

"Turning you into one of us," Phantom said.

The agents screamed as the ectoplasm injected inside them forced their bodies to change. Their skins cracked and glowed as it turned green and their started glowing. Some ever sprouted extra limbs, heads, tails and wings.

Soon, the GiW became half-ghosts. They all looked around with wide, terrified eyes, seeing their entire bodies turned into something so vile and revolting.

"Now then," Phantom said as the branches released the transformed agents. "Time to show you that Ghosts can feel pain."

He turned to Automatize, who grinned before his eyes glow. All their weapons were now ready to fire, and they were all aimed at the agents.

All of the new halfas screamed in pain as they all were ended. Nothing remained of the agents in this branch of the Guys in White.

"Alright then." Phantom said as he dusted his hands. "Now to grab Deadpool's chimichangas, and head to the safe house."

Suddenly, Phantom felt someone grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw the general still alive. He was gasping as the holes all over his body flooded out ectoplasm. He took delight in how pathetic and pitiful this general became.

"Please...help..." he begged to Phantom. "It hurts..."

"Now you know how we feel," Phantom said as he kicked the hand off his ankle in distaste. "Now let's see if there's an afterlife for Ghosts."

He made an ice sword and swung it towards the general's head.

The trio walked out the destroyed headquarters with a ton of weapons and gadgets behind Automatize, entering his body.

"I still can't believe you can do that." Frenzy Plant said to Automatize. Said anti-hero shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The trio made their way to the nearest Mexican restaurant and ordered some chimichangas. Automatize also ordered about four dozen tacos. They don't really need to eat, not after they gave up their humanity. They just eat for the pleasure of it.

Giving up their human half was hard, but it was necessary for their revenge. Besides, they don't have anything to live for anymore.

The owner gave them their order, free of charge, not wanting to anger these beings.

When they arrived, they found Deadpool playing "Guess Who?" with the dead agent.

"Does she look like a little b***?" Deadpool asked.

"A what?" Frenzy Plant asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fucking censor!" Deadpool exclaimed, his voice changing from friendly and childish to murderous and psychotic. "Why are we censored! We're fucking M-rated! Shitty fucking cock!"

Phantom, deciding not to comment, gave him the bags of chimichangas.

"Thanks!" Deadpool exclaimed, his voice changing again. "Oh, by the way, someone's here to see you."

That got all three of them to tense. No one knows about their safe houses, except Deadpool since he help find the safe house.

"Yeah, it's the black guy we all love in movies," Deadpool replied as he pulled his mask over his mouth and ate. "You know, the one that got ate by a shark on that one movie and had a lisp on that British agent movie."

Team Phantom raised they're eyebrows.

The trio heard footsteps behind them. They all turned around, ready to fight. A figure dressed in black walked out the shadows. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"Nick Fury," Phantom said as the Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Seriously, who comes up with this stuff?" Deadpool exclaimed as he appeared in front of the audience. Phantom suddenly pushed Deadpool away.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Phantom asked before turning back to the bald man.

"Hold on," Nick said, raising his hands as the other two Ghosts were about to attack him. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you doing here?" Automatize demanded, a blaster coming out of palms.

"I'm here to make an offer."

* * *

 **GC - That's all for now. And please, feel free to vote on my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GC – My friends and allies, I present to you the next chapter of "This Means War Part 2". In this chapter, Team Phantom and Deadpool will learn about Fury's offer, and meet a crap ton of other heroes. Stay tuned!**

* * *

"What kind of offer?" Phantom asked coldly.

Nick Fury calmly pulled a folder out of his trench coat and handed it to Phantom, who took it with narrowed eyes. He opened it and his eyes widened. In it were the info of every GIW HQ locations and security system of the main HQ.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can help you get rid of the GIW once and for all," Nick Fury said as he started pacing. "For too long, the GIW not only wasted funds, they started endangering the lives of bystanders with reckless ideas. What happened to your family was one of those ideas."

The three growled from the reminder of what happened, the reason they became monsters.

"With our help, you can be free from the GIW once and for all," Nick continued.

The three friends looked at each other, conversing with their eyes, and ignoring Deadpool tea bagging the dead agent. Phantom then looked at Nick Fury.

"Say that we accept, what's in it for you?" he asked suspiciously. There was always a catch in these kinds of deals.

"The JLU," Nick replied. "I need your power to help me fight them."

"Say what now?" Deadpool asked.

"Why would you of all people want to fight the Justice League?" Frenzy Plant asked.

"For starters, they are a threat to not only global security, but universal security as well," Nick Fury said as he pulled another file. Phantom took it and pulled it out. "Since they are an independent group, the JLU is a loose cannon that could fire at the Earth at any moment. They have been fooled many times that almost caused World War 3."

"What about the Avengers?" Automatize asked.

"Unlike the JLU, the Avengers are allies to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nick replied.

Phantom looked at the files, glaring at the S-shaped shield of Superman. The one who kept hunting him and his friends like wild animals.

"Two birds with one stone, huh?" Phantom said as he closed the files. "I'm in."

"Oh yeah!" Deadpool exclaimed as he looked at the people reading this fanfic. "This means war!"

"Who are you talking to?" Frenzy Plant asked as she looked at him with deadpanned eyes.

Phantom, however noticed some other heroes other than the Avengers.

"Who are these guys?" Phantom asked.

"You're not the only group that's been hassled by government agencies," Nick replied. "These are the heroes who'll work with you."

"Wow," Frenzy Plant muttered as she looked at the list in the folder. "I didn't know there were a lot of people like us."

"It's a big world out there, Miss Manson," Nick said before he tossed a small disk that Automatize caught. "Use that to find me. I'll see you soon."

He walked towards the shadows and disappeared.

"Batman got nothin' on Nick," Deadpool commented as he looked at the readers. "Are any of you nerds gonna flame me on your comments? Go on, I dare you to say Nick ain't as good as Batman."

The three just ignored him, already used to him talking to nobody. Automatize stared at the disc before he pressed the button on the center. A giant, holographic image of the globe appeared, showing multiple small dots and one bigger dot.

"Guess we get to meet some new friends after all," Phantom commented as he looked at the multiple dots.

* * *

3 months later, team Phantom.

"Ahem!" Deadpool said.

And Deadpool.

"Thank you!" Deadpool said.

"Who are you talking to?" Automatize asked.

Had decided to meet their team in an abandoned amusement park.

Other than the Avengers, there were the Guardians of the Galaxy, consisting of Star Lord, Gomora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot.

There was also several people from The Plumbers, a team of intergalactic policemen. They were Ben Tennyson, the bearer of the Omnitrix, Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin and an Anodite hybrid, Kevin Leven, an Osmosian, and Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander.

There were also some solo heroes, including Jake Long, The American Dragon, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (Who were accompanied by Ron's naked mole rat Rufus.), and Generator Rex.

The Secret Saturdays also tagged along. The Secret Saturdays are a family unit that studies cryptids, animals that science doesn't recognize. The family consists of Zak Saturday, a kid who can control cryptids, his dad Solomon "Doc" Saturday, his mom Drew Saturday, his adopted brothers Fiskerton, a gorilla cat like creature, Komodo, a komodo dragon that can turn himself invisible, his sister Zon, a living dinosaur, and his uncle Doyle, Drew's brother.

Some of the ghosts Team Phantom were friends with had managed to come as well. The ghosts were Frostbite, Wulf, Desiree, Technus, Nocturne, and our favorite ghost dog Cujo.

There was one more member, and he was by far the strangest one of all. He was an anthropomorphic duck, and he called himself "Darkwing Duck". He seemed like a nice guy, and had almost more gadgets than Batman.

"So, I guess these are the guys that got screwed by the government?" Automatize said as they all looked at the heroes. They heard of some of them, like the Avengers, Ben 10 and Kim Possible. But the others were unknown to them. "Why are the Avengers here?"

"Who cares?" Frenzy Plant said as she crossed her arms. "As long as we have some muscle to fight the JLU, I don't care."

Phantom just narrowed his eyes as he stared at the people. Some of them looked like they had a haunting look in their eyes, like something happened to them that changed their view in the world. Ben 10 was supposed to be a happy-go-lucky kid but his expression didn't match that profile. Then there was Kim Possible, who didn't seem to have slept for days.

"Where the hell is Nick Fury?" Wolverine said in a growl, his claws popping out of his knuckles.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Spider Man asked. Some other heroes looked curiously at Wolverine, awaiting his answer.

"You get used to it." Wolverine answered gruffly.

Without warning, the ground started shaking. All around them, the amusement park started disappearing, replaced with crates and vehicles with the symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. on the side. They felt themselves getting lifted off the ground. The Avengers, Wolverine and Spider Man didn't seem shocked as the rest. Zak and Fisk ran to the side and were in awe that they were on the giant aircraft.

"Welcome everybody," a voice said behind them. They all looked and saw a Latina woman with a strict expression on her face. "To the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier."

"And that's a wrap!" Deadpool exclaimed as he cut in front of the woman. "Don't forget to read, review, fav and follow. If you don't, I'll hunt you down and make you watch Frozen 24/7!"

"What's wrong with him?" Kevin asked as those who knew him just sighed and walked passed him.

* * *

 **TWT - Hope you guys liked the chapter, even though it's short. Just like I made Deadpool said, read, review, follow and fav. Because if you don't he'll get you. See you later.**

 **GC – And don't forget, my poll for my next Harry Potter fic is still up. Eevee is in the lead with Gible and Dratini tied for second. If any of you want to change that, vote now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GC – Ok people. In this chapter, Fury explains the situation and assigns the group a few missions. Also, my poll is in fact still going. So please, vote on it.**

* * *

At the center of a stage, a woman white white hair tied to an elegant braid and wearing a sparkling blue dress was at the center of the spotlight, with a piano playing the tune to 'Let it Go'.

The 'princess' then turned around, revealing to be Deadpool.

"Kill them all, kill them all! And eat some chimichangaaaa~!" he sang in a bad falsetto. "I will slice their heads, and gun their baaaaaalls! Fav and follow the stooooory, or I'll come in your house and make you sing this song with me!"

With that, he bowed before he removed the dress in a flurry. Once he was done, he was with the summoned heroes in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, standing next to Phantom.

"Ok... what, in the Hell was that Deadpool?" Phantom asked the Merc with a mouth.

"Nothing important," Deadpool said before looking at the audience reading this story. He did the 'I'm watching you' while holding out the blue dress. Phantom decided to ignore him as Nick walked towards them.

"Glad you all could make it," he said to the gathered heroes.

"Like we had a choice," Zak muttered, since this was the only place he and his family was safe. Still, it was cool to be next to great heroes that he saw on TV.

"So, why'd you bring us here, Nick?" Wolverine asked in a gruff voice as he lighted a cigarette, only to be webbed out of his mouth. He glared at Spiderman, who stomped on it.

"Don't smoke, there's children here," the Wall Crawler said.

"I've gathered you all here because you are the ones who can get rid of a universal problem."

He pressed his hand on the desk and multiple screens appeared, showing them the heroes of the Justice League, as well as their young protégées and some government that made some illegal and dangerous weapons.

"Uh..." Star Lord uttered. "Mind explaining this to those who AREN'T on earth all the time?"

"You blockhead," Rocket said, slapping Star Lord behind the head. "These narks are the Justice League! And they're a big problem even outside the Sun's solar system."

"I am Groot!" Groot said with a nod.

"After what happened six years ago on the planet Rimbor, they've become a red alert, galactic level danger," Gamora said.

"Really?" Star Lord said as he looked at the heroes. "Wow...I didn't think heroes really wear their underwear like that."

"They're not heroes," Phantom said, getting their attention. "They're just bastards with glorified titles."

"Yes they are," Nick said with a nod. "Recently, the Justice League has been becoming a threat as the day goes by."

"How so?" Captain America asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From my sources, Atlantis and Themyscira are becoming restless, their protégées are becoming more violent and the heroes themselves are becoming more unpredictable."

"Are you talking about what Superman did," Iron Man said grimly.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rex exclaimed. "What did he do NOW!?"

"The Middle East," Nick said grimly. "He and one of his enemies, Doomsday, were in a heavy populated area...there were no survivors..."

There was a grim silence as everyone heard what happened.

"What about Doomsday?" Phantom asked, causing everyone to be confused.

"He was apprehended and was taken into heavy lockdown," Nick said, causing Phantom to growl.

"After all that death and destruction, he lets that monster live!?" he exclaimed with his eyes glowing. "He calls himself a hero, yet he never does what's necessary!"

"You're right," Nick said. "The Joker, Bane, Brainiac, Killer Frost, Killer Croc, Black Adam, Poison Ivy, Vandal Savage...so many times their enemies cause so much death, but they never stopped them, giving them another chance to cause a mass genocide...and I know how you all feel about that," he directed to the solo heroes, who either looked down in sadness or looked angry.

Phantom noticed their looks and guessed that they weren't the only ones who have lost something.

"Wait." Deadpool said. "Isn't Savage immortal or some crap like that?"

"And you're the guy with the sword to kill immortals," Phantom said, turning to Deadpool before turning back to the floating screens. "They call themselves heroes, but of what? What's the point of being a hero if people ends up hurt because they refuse to do what's necessary?"

He wasn't like the kid who believed in the good of people and second chances. Losing everything opened his eyes to see what the world truly was and what it needed. And right now, it doesn't need the Justice League.

And from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Ulraj said his people had to fight the Atlanteans more than once." Zak commented. "And the GIW got it in their heads to use cryptids to hunt ghosts."

"Namor said something similar," Nick said with a frown. "It appears before the...incident...with the Fentons, the third king known as Aquaman has given the GIW magical assistance."

"So now a bunch of fucktards have magic?" Frenzy Plant growled in anger. "After what they tried to do with the Ghost Zone, I don't think them having magic would be good for the world."

"Exactly," Nick said. "And because of Team Phantom's expedition, the GIW had asked the Justice League for protection."

"And they agreed!?" Phantom roared that he accidentally released a small Ghostly Wail that shook the place.

"All the more reason to smash them." Hulk growled.

"We could, but that'd be suicide," Nick said. "We're up against some of the strongest beings in the universe, and if we lose, it'll be the end of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you guys."

"So what do you want to do?" Kim asked as she looked up.

"We need to organize an attack and find something that will disband the Justice League for good," Nick said as he looked at them. "And that's where you guys come in."

He pressed something on the table and pictures of teen heroes, with some similarities to the JLU heroes.

"First, we take care of their sidekicks," Nick said.

"Five Guardians of the galaxy and five Teen titans." Star Lord mused. "I think we can take them."

"Count us in." Ben said, as his team, the Saturdays, Team Possible, Jake and Rex nodded their heads. "We can handle Young Justice."

"Don't forget about me." Darkwing Duck commented.

"Good," Nick said as he pressed on the file, causing more images to appear. "Because there are more sidekicks than there are heroes."

"That's a lot of kids," Deadpool said in a singsong voice. "I hope their wearing diapers when we beat the shit out of them!"

"Hmph," Phantom snorted as he glared at Robin, who now changed his name to Nightwing, the leader of the Teen Titans that kept attacking his team. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll fly in on Zon to find any weaknesses in their security." Zak said.

"I'll go with you and go in from under the water." Ben told his friend.

"And while you do that, we'll figure out where the Young Justice are," Phantom said as Automatize nodded. With his powers, he could hack into any computer, as long as it's connected to the computer he's hacking.

"No," Nick said, causing the two to look at him. "I have a more dangerous mission for you two. You'll be going to the Watchtower."

"Uwaah?" Deadpool said, appearing in front of us. "The Watchtower? The most expensive headquarters ever? Can the two of them break in the space tower in the sky? Well, if the authors want it, maybe they can. Okay, back to the story!" he moved away, letting the conversation continue.

"So with the Watchtower, we can find out every secret they have," Phantom said, realizing what Nick wanted.

"Exactly." Nick replied. "And in case things go south, I want you two to take Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Vision with you."

"Hope you guys are ready for a space trip," Phantom said, looking at the mentioned heroes.

"Sure, why not," Hawkeye said. "We already fought aliens and gods, why not go to space and invade a satellite base."

"And what about us?" Wasp asked.

"You do your jobs, and save some lives out there," Nick said as he turned around and walked away. "You're still heroes, after all."

"Am I?" Phantom said as he started walking away as well.

"That's so the drama!" Deadpool exclaimed in front of the readers, wearing a Kim Possible wig, waving a finger. He then returned where he was standing as everyone stared at the retreating Phantom.

Phantom paused as Frostbite put his furry hand on his shoulder.

"You are still a hero to the Ghost Zone Great One." He Saud warmly.

"A hero is someone who saves lives, Frostbite," Phantom sad as he remembered his family. "I am no hero."

He then exited the room, leaving Frostbite frowning sadly as the doors closed, so did the other Ghosts in the room.

They knew that Phantom would sometimes go out while invisible, saving lives that were in danger, thinking that they didn't know.

He was still a hero, even if he hadn't forgiven himself all those years ago.

"And cut!" Deadpool exclaimed as he held clapboard. "And that's it for today folks. What a better way to end the chapter with something heavy like that. Is Danny still a hero or not? Well there's someone who I know isn't a hero, me! So don't call me a hero! Anyway, see you next chapter! And review or I'll make you sing a princess song! See ya!"

* * *

 **TWT – Hope you like what's happening. Things are starting to heat up in the upcoming war, and two power houses are about to get it on! Which side will win? And will Phantom ever consider himself a hero? Who knows? Now like Deadpool said, either review and fave, or prepare to sing to princess songs! See you later.**


End file.
